


Detroit's Best Desserts, season 4

by Annaswrite (Annapods)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Baking, Cover Art, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, I know that's not how baking competitions work ok, Implied Relationships, Mostly Gen, Out of Character, TV Show, but very weakly implied tbh, media fic, one alcoholic drink, unnecessary and incorrect MLA formating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite
Summary: Welcome! To Detroit’s Best Dessert! A show where the new generation of bakers works with the old to reinvent the art of pastry! For this fourth season, our contestants are… Markus! Kara! And Connor! They will be working together with our three experts and judges, Gavin, Jeffrey and Hank to overcome every challenge we send their way, in order to win this year’s prize of three thousand dollars! Who will prevail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just realized it should be DPD and not DBD and Detroit's PERFECT Desserts or something but I'm too lazy to redo the art thingie so *shrug emoji*

 

“Hi guys! Today we’re making some brioches! By hands, because I need to vent but I can’t because secrets, so yeah, let’s punch some dough. Anyway. I’ll edit this later. So. Brioches! First, you need-”

“So. [Splat.] It takes a while- [splat] -wouldn’t recommend it really. [Splat. Splat. Splat.] So yeah I got an answer on that audition I did a few weeks ago- [splat] ah, I really shouldn’t be telling you this. [Splat.]”

“And I don’t know, I don’t think I’m a right fit for what they’re looking for? I mean, I’m still in school! Well, fingers crossed I won’t be by this summer, but still. I’m not-”

“Connor, what are you making now?”  
“Hey Niles! Brioches! Want some?”

[Ding!] “Oh my god, it smells so good.”

Connor Cooking. “Brioches!” YouFilm, [date], www.youfilm.com/watch?v=[...]. Video.

 

@Connnnor. "I’m going to Detroit in July!! Wish me luck!" Barker, [date], [time], barker.com/connnnor/status/[...]. Bark.

 

“Hi! Today we’re doing- well, attempting- a croquembouche. My last attempt at one fell apart as soon as Ms Stern got near it, as did my grade for her class, so… Well.”

“Nonononono stay! Aw… Maybe with more caramel? [sigh] Anyway. You remember that show I kept mentioning the other time? Well. I- I got in. I still can’t believe it, but. I know Jeffrey Fowler is gonna be there, and Gavin Reed- god I hope they don’t pair me with him. I mean, no offense, but. Anyway. I think Hank Anderson might also be there? He’s so… He’s so brilliant, you know, and- No! Not again! Argh, wait wait wait no. Ah, let’s… let’s try again, alright? Maybe with a hair dryer, to set it faster…?”

“God, I hope they pair me with Mr Anderson.”

Connor Cooking. “How not to make a croquembouche.” YouFilm, [date], www.youfilm.com/watch?v=[...]. Video.

 

“Welcome! To Detroit’s Best Dessert! A show where the new generation of bakers works with the old to reinvent the art of pastry! For this fourth season, our contestants are… Markus! Kara! And Connor! They will be working together with our three experts and judges, Gavin, Jeffrey and Hank to overcome every challenge we send their way, in order to win this year’s prize of three thousand dollars! Who will prevail?” [Dramatic crescendo, cut to infomercials.]

“So, Markus, why did you want to participate in Detroit’s Best Dessert?”  
“Well, this is a wonderful opportunity for me. I get to learn from some of the best chefs in the worlds, and who would pass that up? Also, I wanted to use this opportunity to give the work we do at Jericho more visibility. We’re a non-profit that helps lower-income families across the greater Detroit area afford food and basic amenities through community projects, and-”

“Is anyone watching you back home?”  
“My daughter, Alice. She was really excited about me coming on this show, she’s a big fan.”  
“Hi Alice, then!”  
“Hi baby!”

“And if you win, Connor, what are you planning to do?”  
“Paying off some of my student debts. That- that’s it. Debt.”

“Season 4, Episode 1.” Detroit’s Best Desserts. The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

@Connnnor. "Guys Hank is so good [teary face]" Barker, [date], [time], barker.com/connnnor/status/[...]. Bark.

@whachubakin, in reply to @Connnnor. “wait are contestants allowed to tweet about the show before it airs?” Barker, [date], [time], barker.com/whachubakin/status/[...]. Bark.

@Connnnor, in reply to @whachubakin. “As long as we don’t spoil anything, yes! So expect some teasers along with the delayed updates [winky face]” Barker, [date], [time], barker.com/connnnor/status/[...]. Bark.

 

“That’s just- wow, Markus, that’s really great! I’m learning so much right now, thank you so much!”  
“[Laughter] Sorry, I have this bad habit of rambling a little…”  
“No! No, not at all! This is really interesting!”  
“Ah, well. If you want to talk about it some more, you know where to find me!”

“I was just so tired of it, working at William’s, you know? But the thing is, it’s everywhere! Take this show, for example. How many women are there? Me, that’s it. No other contestant, noone in the jury. Cooking is considered a woman’s work, but as soon as it’s prestigious, it’s all men. This industry seriously needs to change.”

“You know, Simon- sorry, I probably shouldn’t call you by name, right? Fourth wall and all that…”  
“Nah, go for it.”  
“Thanks. So, yeah, you know, half of my videos are just me failing at cooking. So I kind of feel bad for Mr Anderson. Don’t get me wrong, I’m pumped to learn from him! He’s such a talented chef, I really admire him, he’s- anyway. He’s really got his work cut out for him, is what I’m saying.”

“Season 4, Episode 1.” Detroit’s Best Desserts. The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

[A round cake covered in shiny chocolate ganache, decorated with raspberries. The camera moves to Hank, smiling, with a trace of chocolate on his cheek. He raises his eyebrows and gestures to the cake.]

ConnorCookies. “Look!! [happy face]” Instapound, [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Video.

 

“For this first challenge, each contestant will have to face their worst fear… and bake the best version of their worst dessert!”

“A fucking croquembouche.”  
“There, there.”  
“Thanks, Si.”

“Yeah, I can do this! I mean, just because I hate gelatin doesn’t mean I can’t use it, right? And with Jeffrey’s help, I won’t even have to taste it myself!”

“Gavin is… well. He’s knowledgeable.”  
[Snicker from the camera operator.]  
“North.”  
“Sorry, sorry. Carry on.”  
“What, you don’t think he can make a fine Baklava?”  
“You’ll make a fine baklava!”  
“North!”  
“Come on, Si, you know I’m right!”

[Dramatic music.] “Jeffrey?”  
“My vote goes to Connor. Great cream, not too much caramel, perfect.”  
“Nah, it was good, but I vote for Kara.”  
“I’m sorry, Con. You did great, but… Kara.”

“Season 4, Episode 1.” Detroit’s Best Desserts. The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

[A clip from Connor’s croquembouche youtube video, looped. A cream puff slowly tilts away from the conic base and rolls down the stacked puffs, leaving strings of spun sugar in its wake. It rolls back up, then back down, again and again.]

ConnorCookies. “Mood.” Instapound, [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Video.

 

“Our second task is a bit more original than that. I present to you… the piecake!”

“What. I just. What. Is that.”

“It’s this weird hybrid thing- actually, it’s kind of like a Turducken?”  
“A what?”  
“Wait, I’ll show you.”

[Snickers.] “Shut your- shut your piehole! Your piecakehole!”  
“That was a bad pun.”  
“No, it was a bad pie!”  
“That was even worse, Josh. I’m ashamed of you.”

“Season 4, Episode 2.” Detroit’s Best Desserts. The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

[A TV screen, playing the last episode of DBS. The judges are deliberating. A fork with what looks like apple pie appears and moves toward Hank Anderson’s mouth on the screen. He’s looking at something with a serious expression. Someone snorts. The camera shakes.]

ConnorCookies. “Watching this on TV feels sort of weird.” Instapound, [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Video.


	2. Chapter 2

“Markus. Simple, elegant, efficient. That’s what I’m looking for.”   
“I gotta give it to Kara, though. That deconstructed pie was a bit of a mess, but it was  _ good _ . She’s got my vote.   
“Yeah, Markus. Good job.”

“I love my frankencake baby, okay? I mean, it’s not perfect, but have you tried cooking three things at once, in the same oven, in the same  _ plate _ ? That’s just- yeah, no. Never again.”

“I took a chance, it didn’t work. I still won the first challenge, so I’m not worried. Kind of feeling sorry for Connor, though, but at least he looks like he’s having fun. Everyone is so positive, I’m really glad to be a part of this show.”

“That was so good, seriously.”   
“Aw, it’s just some cake.”   
“No, really. How much for you to cook for me everyday?”   
“Hey, I called dibs!”   
“[Laughter.] Don’t worry, there’s enough for everyone.”

“Season 4, Episode 2.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

“This week, we’re letting Connor, Kara and Markus pick their desserts! But wait! They’ll choose… for each other!”

“Soooo Connor.”   
“Oh no. Kara, no.”   
“ _ Yes. _ Let me see. Baked Alaska? No! A soufflé. Yeah, a soufflé.”   
“No! Oh, come on! Okay, you know what? Markus? Sugar cookies.”   
“What? Are you serious. Sugar cookies.”   
“Yep! Now avenge me.”   
“[Sigh.] Can I- Do we have the stuff to make Baumkuchen? Can I choose that?”   
“I have no idea what that is, but you know what? Challenge accepted.”

“I shouldn’t have said that. I just- I- I- that one was low.”

“Her face when she looked it up! I wish you’d been there, guys. [Laughter.] Her face!”

“Hank, you’re my only hope.”   
[Snicker.]

“Season 4, Episode 3.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

[Markus, on a couch, smiling goofily. “That’s not funny!” Kara shouts offscreen. Markus snickers. His shoulders shake. “Yeah, laugh it up, you and your  _ sugar cookies _ .” A snort, the camera shakes. Markus explodes into laughter.]

ConnorCookies. “I’m going to miss these weirdos.”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Video.

 

“Kara, points for creativity, but that wasn’t a Baumkuchen. I know, I know. Rules of the game. Markus… you did extremely well with what you had. Those cookies were the prettiest cookies I’ve ever seen. But I’m going to have to choose Connor. That soufflé…”   
“Yeah, same. Good job, kid.”   
“Markus. What, have you looked at these things? That soufflé was basic in comparison.”

“My father was a painter. An artist, really. He’s taught me so much.”   
“Damn, now I feel guilty eating this. Can I just, like, frame it instead?”   
“Don’t worry, I can make more.”

“[Laughter.] I’m planning my revenge!”

“I won! I won, I won, I won! Aaaaah, I’m so happy! And it’s all thanks to Hank. That man deserves all the awards, seriously. He’s been so patient with me, I love hanging out with him so much?”

“Season 4, Episode 3.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

“For the fourth episode of Detroit’s Best Dessert, Kara, Markus and Connor will have to bake something for a very special customer, one that will stretch their baking skills to the limit. For this task, they will have to bake... a gluten-free, nuts-free, vegan dessert!”

“I’m kind of nervous, I’ve never done anything like this before. I mean, my partner’s allergic to fish, but that’s easier to get around than gluten, and nuts,  _ and  _ eggs. What’s left, fruits? … Actually.”

“My first year roommate in undergrad- well, for, like, three months? Anyway. She had a lot of food-related health issues. I wonder, would it be against the rules if I called her? I mean, she’s busy, like, building rocket ships or something, but maybe…?”

“Nuts. We can’t even use nuts? Now that’s overkill. Ugh, I guess I’m looking up flour substitutes again.”   
“Again?”   
“We’re used to working with allergies and religious restrictions, at Jericho. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

“Season 4, Episode 4.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

[A selfie of Connor and a blonde woman wearing sunglasses. They’re outside, the sun is shining.]

ConnorCookies. “Look who’s in town!”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

“This one was tough, but… Connor.”   
“I’m going to have to disagree with you, Hank. Markus, you have my vote.”   
“Argh, seriously? Kara.”   
“So… it’s a tie?”   
“Looks like it.”

“Well, that was anticlimactic. Oh well. By the way, is it me or is Kara… acting a little bit strange?”   
“Ah, what do you mean?”   
“...”   
“I promised I wouldn’t tell, okay? Don’t look at me like that!”   
“Even for, I don’t know, fifty cookies?”   
“Don’t tempt me! I promised!”   
“I’m willing to negotiate.”   
“North! You traitor!”

“So, how is the revenge going?”   
“Wellll, it’s coming along pretty well!”   
“Any… hints?”   
“Uhm, it has to do with the next task, but that’s all I’m saying.”

“Season 4, Episode 4.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

“Let the judges decide!”

“Kara, I’m giving you one word: chocolate. Have fun.”   
“Huh. Well, Con, bake me something blue, will you?”   
“Markus, you’re doing a wedding cake.”

“I’ve never built a tiered cake in my life! Where did- How- Gavin, why??”

“[Laughter.] I told you it was gonna be good, I told you!”

“Blue, blue, blue… berries? Blue… roses? The sea? … Blue food dye??”

“Season 4, Episode 5.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

[The sports drinks shelf of a supermarket. The camera zooms in on a specific blue bottle labeled “Thirium”. Connor, offscreen: “Look, blue!” Hank, also offscreen: “For fuck’s sake…”]

ConnorCookies. “He brought it upon himself.”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Video.

 

[Kara and Markus on a couch. She has an arm over his shoulders and is making a victory sign at the camera. He looks exasperated but fond.]

ConnorCookies. “She won’t tell us how she did it…”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

[Kara and Markus on the same couch, looking at something on Kara’s cellphone.]

ConnorCookies. “[side eyes face]”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

“Kara. I mean, sorry Markus, both of your cakes were amazing, and yours wins in presentation, but…”   
“[Snicker.] That was savage. I like it. Yeah, Kara. Sorry, Markus!”   
“Oh well. Connor, for the creativity.”

“Hank liked it! I know he voted for Kara, but he said he liked it!”   
“He didn’t know what you were going to make?”   
“What? Ah, no, I didn’t really decide until just before starting. And anyway, he wouldn’t tell me what he meant by ‘blue’. He was all ‘it’s your dessert, Connor’ and ‘surprise me, Connor’ and- ugh. At least I didn’t make another tiered cake…”

“And you’re not- [munch] you’re not mad?”   
“Nah, she told me she was going to do it. Like, fair’s fair, and she even helped me, I’m not going to hold it against her. Pass the cake?”   
“Sure. By the way, you’re going back to Warren after this, or…?”

“I love Markus, but come on. I want to win, too!”   
“You’re not worried he’ll try to get even?”   
“Heh, what’s life without a little friendly competition?”

“Season 4, Episode 5.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 


	3. Chapter 3

@Connnnor “I won’t have to repeat the year! [Happy face.] Well, as long as I can pass, but [fingers crossed face.]”  _ Barker _ , [date], [time], barker.com/whachubakin/status/[...]. Bark.

@Connnnor. "@Chloe200 knows the director of my school??"  _ Barker _ , [date], [time], barker.com/connnnor/status/[...]. Bark.

@Chloe200, in reply to @Connnnor. “Elijah Kamski? I wouldn’t say I know him, no. What’s he done now?”  _ Barker _ , [date], [time], barker.com/whachubakin/status/[...]. Bark.

 

“And now, the sixth challenge…!”

“Markus.”

“Heck yeah!”

“So… 2 to 2 to 1, uh?”   
“Do you guys know what happens if we all tie together? Do we, like, split it or what? Is there an extra challenge?”   
“You know what, I have no idea.”

“I miss Alice and Luther. I’m happy to be here, of course! I just wish they’d been able to come, too. Ah, sorry, ignore me. I’m being maudling.”

“Season 4, Episode 6.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

[A large grey and white cat sleeping on a couch.]

ConnorCookies. “The love of my life [teary face]”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

“We have a surprise for you!”   
“Alice! Luther!”   
“Niles!? What the heck?”   
“Hey! Lucy!”

“This week on Detroit’s Best Desserts: backseat baking!”

“This is going to be a disaster.”

“I’m glad they didn’t bother dad with this… or Leo. Oh [beep], thank God it’s not Leo. Lucy, though… I don’t know, she’s scary competent- she’s our accountant, but she’s also a full-time lawyer, I have no idea how she finds the time to do everything. But I’ve never seen her cook? I don’t even think I’ve ever seen her eat anything home-cooked, now that I think about it. ”

“Luther took a few days off, and Alice is missing school… but at the same time, I’m just so glad they’re here! They’ve met Connor and Markus, and Jeffrey, of course, and some of the crew already… We’re thinking we’ll all go out to eat on Friday night, do you want to come with?”

“No, the spatula! The rubber one! Not the wooden one! You’ve got to- Niles what are you- not like that!”

“And now?”   
“Well, we’re pretty much done.”   
“So…”   
“We wait?”

“350 grams, sweetheart. Through the sieve, ok? And then the salt. You’re doing great.”

“But you’re always eating packaged stuff, though!”   
“Yeah, did I tell you I’d never used a baking oven before this?”   
“That’s… that’s so you. Of course you’re good at everything without even trying.”   
“Mark, it’s called faking it.”   
“Of  _ course _ you’re good at that too!”

“I’m sorry Mommy…”   
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You did great.”   
“But we lost!”   
“It happens. I don’t really care, do you?”

“I told you! I told you it was going to be a disaster! I mean, no offense, but Niles...  my cat cooks better than you.”   
“You mean,  _ my  _ cat.”   
“Hey, just because you live with her now-”

“How do you feel about losing?”   
“Wow, going right for it, Si?”   
“Well…”   
“Yeah, I feel pretty great, all considered. I’m probably not gonna have to repeat the year, and that’s worth way more than the price money. I had fun. I'm seriously thinking of moving closer to Detroit to find a job, so...”

“And now? What are your plans?”   
“In the near future, taking a break. We’re going to visit some friends in Canada, Luther, Kara and me. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop thinking about the bakery, but I promised I’d put planning aside during family time.”

“Are you going to keep in touch with everyone?”   
“You guys, definitely.”   
“Yeah, of course. I mean, Kara, Connor, Gavin…”   
“I think so. I hope so.”

“Season 4, Episode 7.”  _ Detroit’s Best Desserts _ . The Cake Network. TCND, Detroit. [Date]. Television.

 

[A collective selfie at a restaurant. Connor is holding the camera. Hank, Jeffrey, Kara, Alice, Luther, North, Josh, Simon, Markus, Lucy, Gavin and Niles are sitting around a long table, pressed together to fit inside the frame.]

ConnorCookies. “At the Eden Grill!”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

[Niles and Gavin, at the same table, talking animatedly. Gavin is gesturing with his steak knife. Niles is looking at him with a sceptical air.]

ConnorCookies. “At least they’re too busy to bother me?”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

[A server places a small plate with a chocolate cake in front of Markus. The cake is decorated with a single lit candle. Markus is laughing, though there is too much chatter to hear it.]

ConnorCookies. “We told them it wasn’t his birthday we were celebrating, but they insisted.”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Video.

 

[Alice, seen from behind, is holding Simon’s hand. His other hand is around Markus waist. They’re walking down a street, the sun is setting. Ahead of them, Luther, Lucy and North are talking together.]

ConnorCookies. “Detroit, 9pm.”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

[Same place, but now it’s Hank, Jeffrey, Kara and Josh, facing the camera. Gavin and Niles are behind them.]

ConnorCookies. “Detroit, 9pm.”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

[A blue cocktail on a bar counter. The light is dark.]

ConnorCookies. “At Jimmy’s Bar!”  _ Instapound _ , [date], www.instagram.com/p/[...]. Photograph.

 

@Connnnor. “Sorry if i’m a bit emotional tonight, I’m just really going miss these guys, I love them so much [sic]”  _ Barker _ , [date], [time], barker.com/whachubakin/status/[...]. Bark.

 

“Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. As you probably know already, this month has been pretty busy for me. But I’m back, so… let’s bake something!”

Connor Cooking. “Chocolate soufflé.”  _ YouFilm _ , [date], www.youfilm.com/watch?v=[...]. Video.


End file.
